Exposure
by Firemaker
Summary: Magic had always stayed firmly out of sight of muggles. This had been for the protection of both worlds. However for the first time in a millennium these worlds were to collide stronger than ever before. And the resulting backlash to be more explosive than anyone could have dreamed of. ScorpiusxRose


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Warning this story is going to have plenty of graphic scenes both in the forms of violence and the occasional piece of smut, if you are not okay with this turn back now.  
**

* * *

A brunette man in his twenties stood in an empty room with an electronic whiteboard facing two men decked out in black combat gear and balaclavas. Both men were stood to attention, HK-416's hanging from straps on their shoulders. Their eyes had a slight sense of disbelief as they watched a man in black robes wave a wooden stick at them. This disbelief seemed to increase when the clothes that they were wearing had suddenly transformed into long flowing black robes with a loose white gown underneath and their balaclavas disappeared. The look of shock and trepidation that worked its way onto their faces caused a large smirk to make its way onto the face of the man with the stick.

"What the fuck!?" one of them exclaimed in a thick Russian accent. "Sorry Sir!" following immediately after. The other man suddenly seemed to develop a tremor to his stance.

"Relax, Cub, Sap." the man with the stick stated gently. "This," he began holding out his stick again, "is a wand. And I am a wizard." The two men eyes widened, the sense of disbelief growing. "Now long story short, magic as you have heard in stories, is real. Though much of what you've been told is rubbish, wizards and witches very much exist. And the three of us are going to be making a trip to the heart of their governing body."

"I'm sure that the two of you have many questions, but frankly, for now they are irrelevant. The only thing that matters at this point in time is my mission. Understood?" The two nodded and the man with the wand grinned. "Good."

"Now today's mission is simple enough. We are after some documents. However these documents are well guarded which is why you two are coming with me. There will be many strange things that we will come across. Ignore it. It is of the utmost importance that you appear totally at ease. You are merely here to should things go south. Is this clear?" he then asked.

"Sir, yes Sir!" was the immediate answer that followed for both of them.

"Right, now let us go over the plan." the wizard in charge said his voice now coming out more relaxed. He gestured at the electronic board against the wall and pulled towards him causing a blue-toned holographic schematic of a building to appear.

"This is the Ministry of Magic." he said. "It has multiple entry points, however as you two are not magical there are only three places from which we can enter or exit, which are here, here and here." the three mentioned areas began flashing in red.

"Now these exits each lead to different parts of Central London. The first one brings you up into a public toilet in Piccadilly Circus, the second an alleyway by Tottenham Court Road and the third will come out in a shop on Oxford Road. Our entry point is the public toilet." naturally this was met with sceptical looks by the two that were having the explaining done to them.

"What you will do is step onto the toilet seat and then pull down the flush button." he then stated.

"Excuse my language Sir, but this sounds like a fucking fairytale." Cub stated, the tone in his voice indicating that he didn't seem to find any humour in the situation.

"Well, Cub, as you can see from your the robes that you are wearing, today fairy tales are real." was the waspish reply. "May I continue?"

"Yes sir."

"Now from the moment we are inside the place will be teeming with people like me."

"Like you?" Sap asked a questioning look on his face.

"Wizards and Witches. With wands." was the reply. "Ignore all of them and follow me. Like I said before, it is of the upmost importance that you do not stand out in any way. The best way to do that will be to say nothing. If someone talks to you, I'll do the talking back, clear?"

"Crystal." Sap replied

"Now we are going to be making our way to this room." the wizard stated as he touched a part of the hologram. The room then lit up green. I'll be retrieving the documents from there and then we will be leaving. Hopefully things should be fine and we shouldn't encounter any trouble. But if we do, the Rules Of Engagement are simple. Shoot to kill. If anyone points a wooden stick in your direction don't wait. Fire."

"And if it does come down to that Sir, what are our procedures?" Cub asked.

"Take the second exit. Although it is further away, we do not want to be using the exit that has the highest traffic. The three of us will be stopped in no time. Now, onto equipment. Pass me your rifles." he asked. The two of them handed over the HK-416s. He tapped both of them with his wand whilst whispering some words.

"Good. These will now be immune to any magic directed to destroy them. Also bring 4 flashbangs and earplugs. They are going to be the best defense we have if we need things get sticky. And finally should we get split up the rendezvous point is in front of Burger King at Leicester Square. Ditch the guns if you have to but clean them of prints first."

The two soldiers nodded at this.

"Now kit up and lets get going."

"Yes Sir."

"Oh and whilst we are in the field, call me Wolf."

-x-y-z-a-b-c-

"Department of Archives how can I help?" a young pretty brunette girl asked.

"Imperio." Wolf whispered his wand pointed at her. 'Take me to the restricted section.' he willed.

"Follow me. I know just where are headed." she then stated with a smile, her eyes glazed slightly over. Cub and Sap stared at her with a degree of wonderment.

"The wonders of magic, boys, are endless." Wolf stated to them as they followed the woman through a department that was on the whole rather empty. After two minutes of walking through the large room which was set up much like a library they came to a door. Standing in front of it was a middleaged man in an all blue uniform.

"Morning Alice." He greeted the brunette.

"Morning Pollox. Need to open the restricted documents section for these three." she said brightly.

"Sure." he replied. "Letter of approval please?" he then stated in a gruffer voice turning to face Wolf. Wolf nodded and reached into his robes and in the flash of an eye drew a knife out and slashed it across the neck of Pollux. The guard's eyes widened as blood sprayed out from his neck, spraying both Wolf and Alice.

'Act normal.' Wolf immediately urged at Alice. The body of fell to the floor blood still pulsing out of the throat of Pollox as Alice stepped over him and towards the door.

"Wait." he commanded whilst holding out his arm with his fist upwards. "Alice, disable any wards guarding the room." she nodded and began waving her wand at the door whilst whispering enchantments. Wolf then glanced at the floor noticing that the blood from the guard had begun to pool around his feet and waved his wand and grinned as the blood disappeared.

"The wards are down." Alice said. However Wolf couldn't help but notice a little glint in her eye and so held up his own wand and began muttering under his breath checking to confirm.

When the tip of his wand glowed green he relaxed and turned to face his two companions.

"Right, hold down this door for now. Everything should be fine but if you see anyone headed this way let me know on the comm immediately. And remember, ROE is shoot on sight." he then took a look around. "But I recommend if it comes to that you get inside this room first."

"Sir, yes Sir." the two replied in unison.

"Right Alice, what I require is the Muggleborn Registration Commission folder from 1997. I need all the names of the people who were muggleborn. And be quick about it." he urged.

"I'll go get them right away." she said, an urgent tone to her voice as she walked over to a cabinet in the corner of the room. She began milling through the cabinets as Wolf watched out of the door looking for any potential threats along with Cub and Sap. Wolf took deep breaths in order to try and calm his heart rate which was moving at an accelerated pace. Whilst it certainly wasn't his first heist mission, he'd led many and done them alone there was still always the rush of adrenaline that went through him any time he was forced to wait.

"Found it!" Alice hollered brightly and she bounced over to Wolf. "Here you go, a list of all known Muggleborns in 1997. Also I also pulled a file of registered muggleborns who have attended Hogwarts since then. Will you be wanting anything else?" she asked.

"No." he replied coldly. He then pointed his wand at the papers and promptly shrunk them, sticking them into a pocket in his robes. "Right, it's time for us to leave." He stated.

Wolf stepped out the room and then he heard the yank of a rope. He looked behind to see that Alice had yanked on the Alarm.

"Oh for fuck sake!" he exclaimed angrily. "SAFETIES OFF! SET WEAPONS TO FULLY AUTOMATIC, WE'RE ABOUT TO HAVE COMPANY!" He ordered whilst pointing his wand at Alice. "Avada Kedavra!" he yelled, the green light hitting the young woman in the chest, her face caught in a look of comical surprise.

"Why is there no loud sounding alarm?" Cub asked. "Isn't there always an alarm in these situations Wolf?" he stated lightheartedly.

"Count yourself lucky, anyway we've got thirty seconds max till aurors start arriving, so Sap, get a flashbang ready."

"Aurors? What the fuck are aurors?" Cub asked.

"Magical police and military rolled into one." he replied pulling out his HK-416 from under his robes and bringing it to his shoulder. He lined his iron sights up with the entrance to the Department of Archives. By now footsteps could be heard and they were getting louder. "Flashbang followed by moving up. And pick your fucking targets!" Wolf yelled, his heart racing. The footsteps were getting even louder. And then the first suit appeared and he squeezed the trigger.

The sound of automatic gunfire from all three HK-417's echoed around the room as bullets began to fly into the first four aurors that appeared. They were cut down instantly, falling to the ground without having the chance to cast a single spell.

'I'm surprised no other muggles have tried their luck against wizards if guns are this effective.' was the thought that ran through his head. "Move to the elevator and check your sectors." he called out. The three of them walked forward quickly whilst looking around.

"Clear!" Cub sounded off checking the left.

"Clear!" called out Sap scanning the right of the department. However they knew that what would come next was a corner before the corridor leading to the lift.

The three of them paced forward to the corner in silence. As they reached it Wolf held up his fist again halting all three of them. He brought a finger to his lips indicating they should be deadly silent. He then stuck his hand out round the corner and drew it back immediately.

A white jet of light came hurtling past corner and slammed into the wall behind.

He then held four fingers behind his back nodding to Sap. Sap pulled out an orange canister in response and threw it against the wall out of site. Three. Two. One.

"Fire in the hole!" Sap yelled out. The three of them instantly covered their ears and quickly shut their eyes. This was followed by a loud bang which could be felt even through the floor. Eyes reopened.

"Suppressive fire, Cub!" Wolf yelled out. Cub moved the the corner and pulled on the trigger hard and immediately the sound of gunfire began to invade the corridor again.

Wolf ran out behind Cub and then also began to open fire. He could see no less 14 bodies standing in front of the lift. Most had their arms covering their eyes, though he could already see two bodies on the floor. He raised his HK416 to his shoulder and began shooting at those who were still standing. He began picking them off one by one as he had been trained to do. Lining up their heads with his ironsights and then squeezing the trigger. He didn't even have to wait for the tell-tale explosion of red mist to show that he had hit his target. They were doing what they had all spent years doing, moving target practice. The aurors were fish in a barrel, a single curse was fired in their direction, however it harmlessly sailed on top of Sap's head.

"Clear!" Sap stated. The troop paced its way down the corridor.

"Well, putting aside the weirdness of this day. I have to say this has to have been one of the easiest extractions I have ever performed." Sap stated loftily, taking care not to step on any of the bodies as they reached the lift.

"Don't get cocky Sap. We've been in enclosed spaces up till now. The moment we step out of the elevator we're in an open area and we have to cover twenty meters." Cub replied after which he began to mutter in Russian.

"Like we haven't faced down worse!" Sap replied still with a hearty grin on his face. "So who's up for a wager. Whoever gets the most kills gets free drinks?"

"Sure, why not. I love it when you guys pay for my vodka!" Cub replied matching the grin that was on Sap's face.

Then the elevator began to slow and cold masks slipped straight back onto their faces.

"Don your balaclavas as well boys. Here comes the fun!" Wolf stated gleefully, pulling his own black woolly balaclava down over his head.

The lift slowed to a stop and immediately Sap and Cub raised their HK416's.

"Grenade?" Sap asked. Wolf nodded also raising his weapon. The doors began to open and immediately there were three pings as the grenade launcher attachments on their weapons were fired. Smoke began hissing out of all three and within 2 seconds the visibility was nearly gone. However immediately two red jets of light shot out of the smoke and narrowly missed Wolf as he ducked out of the way. The troupe opened fire again. Sap tossed another flashbang through the smoke.

"Fire in the hole!" He called out again and again the three closed their eyes but this time just left the earplugs they were wearing to do the work.

"GO, GO, GO!" Wolf yelled moving out of the lift whilst ducking out of the way of another curse. The three of them began running in the direction of their planned exit arcing their fire to cut down anyone who got in the way. Curses rained upon them from the side as they dashed across. They continued sprinting dodging the curses.

"Magic... slower... than... bullets..." wheezed Sap as they made it into the next corridor.

"Toss another flashbang behind us!" Wolf commanded. The result was yet another loud bang and the corridor lit up, though it was not blinding. It was accompanied with more screams.

"We're almost there!" Cub yelled. "And I'm counting nine confirmed for me!"

"What are we looking for again?" Sap asked.

"Fireplaces! Run into them!" Wolf replied still running through the corridor full tilt. The trio ran around the corner and saw that the exit was only meters ahead. Both Sap and Cub lobbed two more flashbangs behind them before running straight into the fireplace. In a flash of green flame they disappeared. Wolf quickly followed grinning as the flames engulfed him.

'They have no idea what is coming.'

-x-y-z-a-b-c-

**Breaking News**

**Massacre at the Ministry - 18 killed and 29 more injured**

**Today at 2pm an alarm was triggered in the Department of Archives restricted section inside the Ministry of Magic. Immediately Aurors were sent to investigate the scene. The first four to arrive were all killed by shooting small metal projectiles (known to muggles as bullets) from muggle firearms. Also found dead at the department were a young woman and a middle-aged male who were both on duty at the time. Our sources inform us that the man had his throat slit whilst the woman was likely killed by a killing curse. The three assailants then travelled down into the main atrium shooting anyone they came across. They also used explosives that reportedly blinded and deafened those in close proximity a number of times to their advantage. When they arrived in the main atrium they filled the area with smoke and dashed off before they could be apprehended. The casualties so far have numbered at 18 dead and 29 more injured, of which 15 are in critical condition in St. Mungos. **

**We have been able to contact the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for a statement. Harry Potter, Head of Auror Department, held a press conference just hours after the event issuing the following statement:**

"**We are absolutely shocked and dismayed at the tragedy that occurred earlier today. To have so many lives taken from us in an instant is simply unforgivable. You can rest assured that all of us at the department will be doing our absolute utmost to bring these terrorists to justice. Finally my heart goes out to all of those who are grieving. To the criminals who did this I say this to you: You have taken the lives of husbands, wives, children, friends. We will not rest until you have been brought to justice."**

**The Department of Magical Law Enforcement have also issued a plea to anyone who has any information at all on this tragic event to contact them night or day via floo.**

**We the prophet also issue are deepest condolences to anyone who has been involved in this incident and will continue to keep you updated as information continues to come in.**

Scorpius Malfoy, who was sat in a dark quiet pub had had to read the article from the special edition of the profit three times over for him to digest what he was reading. It would have been hard for anyone to take in, but as a hit wizard the news was severely distressing. Essentially from what he could grasp whilst he was stuck in Exeter tracking a wizard who was brewing and selling illegal potions, many of his colleagues had been ruthlessly slaughtered.

'I need to get to a fireplace at once.' was the only thought left in Scorpius' mind as he glanced over the paper again. The illusive illegal potion brewer could wait. Judging by the number of casualties mentioned in the paper, it was obvious that the DMLE (Department of Magical Law Enforcement) was going to be severely understaffed.

"Moe, you have a floo I could use?" Scorpius asked looking up from the paper to the bartender who was busy cleaning out a pitcher.

"I take it from that pale face of yours it's urgent?" the bartender replied quietly, leaning in. Scorpius simply pushed the paper towards him without a word. There was a gasp from the bartender as he read the headline. "In the backroom. You'll find floopowder on top of the mantelpiece." Moe said. Scorpius got up quickly, dropping two galleons on the table.

"Thanks." Scorpius replied. He then rushed through the door and stuck his hand into the bag of floopowder grasping some whilst stepping into the fireplace.

"Department of Magical Law Enforcement, 'ex five tee em nine two!'" he called out as he threw the powder on the floor. Green flames swallowed him up and and he closed his eyes as he felt himself being pulled and twisted around.

A moment later he found himself standing in front of a room that was in utter pandemonium. Paper notes in the shape of airplanes were whizzing around the ceiling. Shouting could be heard all around and people rushing everywhere.

'Merlin's beard!' Scorpius thought as he looked around. In his 25 years he had never seen anything like it. Shaking his head he paced through the raucous crowd headed to his own department. On either side of him the fireplaces flared up as two more members of the department appeared. 'Better go see where I can help.' he resolved walking through the riff raff to the hit wizard office.

He opened the door and stepped into the office to find his boss, Craven, in conversation with two other hit wizards. Two other members of the department were in discussion with each other whilst he could see four others at their cubicles furiously writing away at pieces of parchment.

"Ah, Scorpius, you're here! We just sent out an owl requesting you return." Craven said waving him over.

"I saw the Special Edition prophet just three minutes ago." Scorpius replied. "So what is the situation?" he then asked.

"Well, as of two hours ago the ministry was put into lockdown. No personnel outside of the DMLE are allowed into the Ministry. The Auror department are about to start combing the place however they have been severely reduced in number?"

"How many casualties did we take?" Scorpius asked.

"We were the lucky ones." Ernie MacMillan chimed in. "We lost Maria, Ethan and Bart are in Mungos. All things considered we got off pretty lightly thanks to the fact the vast majority were on assignment, the auror department however took the brunt of it, they are down to just nineteen now."

Scorpius' jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it. A department of forty-five fully trained staff had been reduced to a mere nineteen.

"There is going to be a joint meeting held for our department and the aurors in about an hour." Craven stated.

"Anything I can do in the meantime?" Scorpius asked.

"You can do what most of the others are doing at the moment. Right up a report of exactly how far you got with the potion dealer that you were tracking. It's very likely that we are going to be shutting all minor cases now and focusing on this for the foreseeable future." Craven said. Scorpius nodded and made his way to his desk.

"Unbelievable isn't it." Max Tucker said, who was sat by the desk next to Scorpius'. "I don't think there have been this many deaths since 1997."

Scorpius stiffened slightly in his chair. He was always reluctant to talk about anything to do with the Wizarding Wars seeing as his family had been on the wrong side of them. It was the reason that he found himself working as a hit wizard rather than an auror. The auror department had a habit of rejecting applications from applicants with 'questionable' family backgrounds. The hit wizard department was slightly more lenient however as they were usually less privy to the secrets and goings on in the Ministry.

"I don't think it has really sunk in yet." Scorpius admitted. "I can't believe Maria is dead." he then said sadly. Not that they were close and she certainly wasn't the first person to be murdered on the job, after all their job was to take down dark wizards and lawbreakers. But still it was always a little difficult to grasp the idea that he'd never see a person again.

"Yeah. Craven had to go tell the family earlier."

"Doesn't she have kids?" Scorpius enquired remembering vaguely a previous conversation with her, whilst pulling up a piece of parchment and a quill.

"Yeah, two young girls." Max replied his voice somber.

"This is so fucked up." Scorpius replied.

"Must be to have you swearing." Max said with a small nod.

-x-y-z-a-b-c-

"Rose, get up!" a voice yelled.

"Go away." replied the sleeping girl pulling up her sheets to cover her head.

"You need to get up this bloody second!" came the response.

"No." she replied, keeping her eyes firmly shut. 'Wait, isn't that Dad's voice? Can't be.' Rose pondered sleepily.

Suddenly there was a gust as her duvet came flying off. Rose immediately opened her eyes and sat up not waiting a second to start spewing profanities at the person who had dared to wake her during her afternoon sleep.

"What the fu-" Rose began before realising that it was her father who had dragged her covers off her. The look on his face indicated quite clearly he was in the mood for no nonsense.

"Get dressed. We needed to be at the Ministry hours ago." he stated.

"What's going on?" Rose asked concerned.

"The Ministry was attacked." her father replied gravely. Her eyes widened before she quickly grasped at her wand and gave it a flick.

"What happened?" Rose asked as her robes flew in and she pulled them over her head.

"Three men showed up with muggle firearms in the Department of Archives. An alarm was triggered and they began firing." Ron replied.

"Muggle firearms?" Rose questioned. "Why would any wizard use muggle firearms over a wand?"

"Until today I would have asked the same question." Ron replied. "However after what I've seen, I think we have grossly underestimated the firepower muggles possess." he finished.

"How many casualties?" Rose asked worry beginning to creep into her voice.

"Lets go." Ron replied avoiding the question, as he saw his daughter was ready.

"How many?" Rose asked again her voice taking on a hard tone.

"Twenty dead now, twenty-seven more injured." he replied. "Vast majority were Aurors on their daytime shift."

Rose gasped. Twenty of her colleagues had been killed.

"Come on, we need to head in. Harry has called a joint meeting for all the members of the DMLE." her father said.

"How come it's Uncle Harry and not Mum?" Rose asked. After all her mother was head of the department. She was technically her Uncle's boss the same way her Uncle was her father's boss.

"She's currently holed up in meeting with Kingsley." he replied holding out his hand. "You ready?" Ron asked. Rose nodded. Her father waved his wand and she felt the familiar twist of apparition overcome her body.

When the twist stopped Rose opened her eyes to find herself at the back of a room that was full of voices chattering.

"I need to go talk to Harry. You'll have to wait here. Sorry." Ron said sheepishly.

"Go." Rose replied. She was used to it by now. Her mum had spent plenty of time drumming it into her dad that whilst they were at the ministry that he wasn't to show any favouritism towards her. She had heard it had being used as an excuse for her parents to descend into their favourite pastime, arguing.

She looked around for a familiar face and spotted a blonde and pink pixie cut that she could recognise anywhere and walked towards it.

"Hey Faith." Rose greeted.

"Hey." Faith replied half-heartedly her voice thick. Rose turned to her friend and co-worker noticing that her eyes were red and swollen.

"Shit, what's wrong?" Rose whispered

"Kyle, Gracia, Morgan and Solomon..." Faith began her voice beginning to tremor.

"No?!" Rose exclaimed. Faith merely nodded and tears began to stream down her face again. Rose stretched out her arms and hugged the crying girl in front of her. Rose felt tears begin to slide down her own face. It felt like a nightmare. Who woke up to find that the majority of the people you saw day in and day out were dead.

"Why?" Faith choked. "Why?"

"I don't... know." Rose replied her own voice cracking. "But I'll find out." she vowed. She pulled away and took a look around the room again. She noticed that there were a lot of hard faces being worn in the room. But what was even more noticeable was that the numbers seemed severely dwindled from the normal size of joined department meetings.

Rose then watched as her uncle tapped his throat with his wand and stepped forward.

"I'm sure you all know why we are here." his voice boomed, the sonorous charm in effect. "As of this moment, all cases that you are working on are suspended unless you are told otherwise by your shift supervisor. Due to the dwindled numbers of active aurors we have decided that we will be pairing up every auror with a hit wizard for protection purposes."

Frowns immediately broke out all over the room. Aurors and hit wizards had poor views of each other. Aurors were known to see hit wizards as brawny duelers who couldn't solve a case if the said case hit them on the head. Hit wizards in response were known for claiming that aurors walked around constantly with a holier-than-thou attitude for nothing considering they almost always needed a hit wizards help to bring down any suspect they were chasing.

"Also as of this moment, everyone in this room will now be working twelve hour shifts. To coincide with this, we will be requesting that everyday you write up a report on what you have discovered and give it to your shift manager." this statement was met by groans which induced a scowl on the her uncle's face.

"This is not the time to be groaning! We've just had more than half our department taken out!" he shouted. Someone could be heard at the back of the room burst into tears at this. "I don't care if you don't like the hours. You should want to catch these... these terrorists at any cost." in response

"In any case the shift managers for aurors are Ramirez, Pycell, Lewis and Sykes." Harry announced. "Those who were working under McCliver, Denbright and Orpington should now report to Ramirez, Lewis and Sykes."

Rose held back a groan. As she had been under Orpington before she was now going to be under Alexander Sykes, who had held a grudge against her ever since she had solved a case of his two years ago.

"And I'm going to hand over to Craven now." Harry finished. Craven, the head of the hit wizard department then stepped up.

"Right, I don't really have much to say to all of you." inducing an eye-roll from Rose. "But I will be recommending that all of you begin reading up on muggle firearms and explosives. I'll be letting the auror department assign your partners."

There were shrugs at this and a general atmosphere of apathy. Rose knew that on the whole hit wizards disliked working with aurors period so it wasn't like them being able to assign themselves would make much of a difference.

"If I have any more information I'll let you know. Aurors if you could make your way to your shift managers they will let you know what you have been assigned to investigate and which hit wizard you will be working with." Craven finished stepping back.

Murmurs began to rise up in the hall again and being began moving to the front. Rose made her way over to the front left corner of the room where Alex Sykes was leaning back casually as three of her colleagues approached him.

"So I've been given the pleasure of assigning you four." he drawled sarcastically. Rose had to resist the urge not to roll her eyes, after all she knew her insubordination would not go down well with him. "We'll be working the 6pm till 6am shift. If you don't like it, suck a lemon. And we'll be starting off with combing the Restricted Section of the Department of Archives for clues. Any questions?" Everyone shook their head. "Now, lets see." Sykes pondered as he held up a piece of parchment for him to read.

"I'm going pair off Davies with Max Tucker. Flume you go and find Lucy Slinkhard. Trigg you are paired with Gideon Brand. And that just leaves Weasley." he finished a sadistic grin appearing on his face. He looked up from the parchment straight at her and Rose couldn't help but swallow in anticipation. "Weasley I'm pairing you up with Scorpius Malfoy." he said, delight filling his face.

"What?" Rose replied before she could even stop herself.

"I said the hit wizard I'm pairing you up with is Scorpius Malfoy, now go find him." Sykes replied.

Rose held back a growl, clenched her fists and turned around looking for her father. There was no way she was going to be working with that Malfoy if he had anything to say about it. She may not have spoken a single word to Malfoy since her 5th year in Hogwarts but she knew that

* * *

**And that is it for chapter 1. Please read and review, reviews are like little pieces of heaven that spur me on to write faster.**


End file.
